1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a carton construction provided with a carrying handle on the top closure thereof for carrying the carton and its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been common practice to affix a reinforced plastic handle to the top of a carton construction, e.g., a large carton filled with laundry detergent so that the carton and its contents could be conveniently carried out of a retail establishment by a purchaser. The plastic handle can be adhesively connected to the rear of a paper reinforcement mounting strip. The front of the paper mounting strip is adhesively connected to the rear or inner surface of one of the closure flaps of the carton and the handle projected through an opening in the closure flap. A complemental opening in the other closure flap also receives the handle therethrough. Alternatively, the plastic handle can be affixed directly to the rear or inner surface of the closure flap in lighter weight cartons, e.g., those used for padded diapers.
In either case, there is an opening provided through the carton flaps or paper reinforcement mounting strip through which contaminants such as dirt can pass into the interior of the carton.